An unmanned vehicle is a novel intelligent vehicle, also known as a “wheeled mobile robot,” which acquires data from its surrounding environment mainly through sensors (laser radars, cameras and the like), and after executing comprehensive analysis and operation on these data, gives commands and instructions to respectively control different devices in the unmanned vehicle, to implement full-automatic operation of the vehicle, and reach the goal of unmanned vehicle driving.
For the unmanned vehicle, it is very important to accurately distinguish traffic lights. However, due to the influence of light, rainwater and other external factors, the difficulty for the unmanned vehicle to identify the traffic signals is greatly increased. In order to solve this problem, it is highly necessary to obtain position information of the traffic lights beforehand.